swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Hangar Bay (GaW)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: GaW Bases and Battlestations The primary means of entrance to a Battlestation, Hangar Bays are good locations for tense encounters and dangerous combat. With massive Starships coming in and out, Starfighters scrambling for defense, and captured freighters being investigated by station personnel, Hangar Bays can very quickly become very hectic. Most hangars are wide, open areas protected from the vacuum of space by a magnetic containment field (Or Magcon), which allows matter to pass through but keeps in atmosphere and pressure so that crew members and pilots can walk about the hangar. Deactivating the Magcon depressurizes the hangar and sucks anything not bolted down into space. This can be accomplished in two ways. First, someone in the hangar Control Room can shut down the Magcon; for details, see Computer Systems. Second, someone can disable the Magcon's power source by shutting down the Coupling Stations attached to the magnetic field, by destroying the thick power conduits (20 Hit Points; DR 5; Damage Threshold 20; Strength DC 20/Break DC 20) that lead to the field generators, or by destroying the generators (30 Hit Points; DR 10; Damage Threshold 30; Strength DC 20/Break DC 20). A Hangar Bay usually is filled with a variety of objects and characters. Cargo crates can be found throughout; a single crate provides Cover, and a stack of crates provides Improved Cover. If a crate is destroyed, it might release dangerous or explosive materials, so combatants in a firefight should take care when using crates for Cover. Furthermore, hew hangars have spotless floors, and most are littered with pools of cleaning fluids, mechanical lubricants, and leaked coolant. A DC 15 Acrobatics check allows a character to move normally through a square that contains a puddle; a failed check means that he or she slips and falls Prone. Additionally, certain puddles of chemicals are highly flammable. If a character makes a successful attack roll on such a puddle (Reflex Defense 10), the chemicals ignite and deal 1d6 points of Fire damage to any character in that square. A liquid spill of appropriate size (As determined by the GM) spreads 1 square in all directions each round, dealing the same Fire damage to characters in affected squares. A number of systems allow for the maintenance, storage, and upkeep of Starships in every hangar. First, refueling stations along the walls service the ships; each station is attached to a massive fuel storage tank (50 Hit Points; DR 10). Reducing the storage tank's Hit Points to 0 causes the tank to explode, dealing 10d10x2 damage to anything within a 4-square Burst radius. Second, massive cranes lift heavy equipment and stored cargo into transport ships. The cranes are controlled from a computer terminal inside the hangar area; seizing control of the crane requires a Medium Use Computer check at the terminal. Additionally, most Battlestation Hangar Bays have Tractor Beams to guide ships into the narrow openings or draw in captured Starships. Most stations also have specialized racks to accommodate Starfighters, allowing the vessels to be stacked and placed in rows to minimize the storage space required and to speed up launch. These racks grant pilots access to their Starfighters by catwalks and extension bridges, and allow technicians to repair and refuel the ships with greater speed. A Starship explosion in a hangar can be devastating. An exploding ship deals damage equal to its Collision damage to any character inside the ship and to characters or objects within 4 squares of the ship. This damage might cause objects such as fuel tanks, volatile cargo, and torpedo and missile racks to explode as well. Standard Starship missile weapons have 20 Hit Points and DR 10 each; when a missile is reduced to 0 Hit Points, its munitions explode dealing normal damage to any objects or characters within a 4-square Burst radius. Any explosions, fires, or unscheduled weapons activity in a Hangar Bay automatically trigger alarms in the nearest Hangar Control Room, although due to the constant activity in the hangar, any unusual occurrence is likely to be observed. What Ships are in the Hangar? Although different hangars carry different ships, Gamemasters can assume that stations belonging to certain factions likely have certain ships in their hangars at any given time. Below are Starfighters, Space Transports, and Capital Ships that probably are in the hangars of stations run by the named factions. Of course, this list of ships is by no means comprehensive, but it serves as a quick guideline when a hangar needs to be populated on short notice.